Thunder
by rrocks
Summary: story of a love made when a new girl in La Push moves into Jacob Blacks neighborhood. Rachel soon realizes there's more to this place than it seems with visions of people and her fate in the end. PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Being Clumsy has its benefits

Thunder

Based on my version of breaking dawn from a character Stephanie Meyer never really made. Introducing a version that involves Jacob falling for not Becka (the Nessie before breaking dawn came out). I made this all up before the fourth book came out. I made this the original version and falling star the next segment was originally about Becka and how she did not want to have any say in who she likes, ditches Jacob for a Volturie addition Kyle who was to be killed if not for his talent of knowing who is on who's side. Becka being the rebellious teenaged Cullen decides to act out against her father and mothers beliefs to use her talent to the Volturie to use. Becka gets sick of being one of them and finds she fell for the black haired Kyle. Kyle upset the Volturie and Becka gives her promise to rid Kyle of his bloodthirsty habit of drinking human blood. Bringing her new BF back to her parents was a surprise but they opened their house up to him in hopes they could change him. Once he arrives so does the main character in this story. She being of Native decent of the Quillette tribe gets the change symptoms hit her the day after she arrives. Kyle has slipped a few times resulting in a few deaths and Jacob is furious with Nessie and the Pack thinks the opportunity to take out the half-breed Nessie (Becka) now that the bond between Jacob and her has been severed. Jacob almost agreed but told Sam that indeed, she does not want his love in that way but still she was his best girl-pal friend.

**Being Clumsy has its Benefits**

I woke up exhausted and bemused. I had a strange dream about trees and how somehow it seemed as if they were waiting me to see what was hidden behind the thick branches. I looked around at the bland room. It needed a splash of color on the walls. I got up and followed my semi-usual routine. It looked cold outside. It was only the end of August, and it seemed like it was going to snow. I turned to my suitcase and looked at my clothes inside staring blankly.

Not only did I move to La Push a day and a half ago, I am completely alone.

My dad had lived on the reservation when he was a child. I left for here when I turned twenty. The trees blew I heard them as I stepped outside. I took a deep breath the air smelled musty but I enjoyed the smell. I had my coat on. My hair flew out in front of my face. I walked down the street there were other houses. Each seemed that they consistently spread out. Many varied in size and the amount of trees numbered on the mossy green lawns. I needed time to think and I dressed and went for a walk grabbing my heavy coat just in case it did actually snow.

Down the street and back would be long enough to get my thoughts together, and I grasped my small hand on the door handle. I opened my front door and I instantly felt the icy breeze on my cheeks and send a cold chill down my spine. I think that halfway down the street would be long enough especially in the chilly weather outside. I counted my steps at first listening to the patter of my feet touching the moist ground. I walked and with every step, the slosh of mud beneath my shoes made me smile. That noise was the main factor for me to know a good rain.

The wind hushed through the trees as the scent of wet animal and grass freshly cut filled my nose. I adored the aroma of fresh grass cut smell. I felt warm again that is for sure. I felt like a flame burning through a heavy torrential downpour. I walked slowly as I thought about what to do next. As I looked up, I saw a peculiar man in a wheel chair making his way up the long road with a package of some sort.

I walked close to him he looked like he was struggling up the slight hill. "Excuse me but do you need any help?" I asked I did not just want to watch the person hurt himself getting up the street; I made a mental note to applaud my neighborly like assistance.

He looked up at me. He was an old man with frizzy and thick black hair that had gray strands almost completely covering his head. He handed me a brown bag with a polite smile.

"Why sure could you hold this?" He then seemed not as awkward as before. "These hills are killing me." I walked beside the man. "My son would help me but he's off with his uh 'friend'." I nodded he said friend as if it were a bad thing he was with a friend. I held the bag and felt moisture seeping through the bottom. I placed my hand beneath the bag so whatever was inside would not bust through.

"The house is just up here." I followed him it was down the street from my tiny shack of a house. "Uh well I think I'm your new neighbor." He looked at me. "Oh so you're the one who bought that ol' place. Well welcome to the neighborhood if you need any help were just next door." I smiled a little.

His house was little and there was material everywhere. "Here we are. Watch your step when you come up the board tends to break often." It was surrounded by a ring of woods. The man rolled his self up the ramp where he opened a screen door. The man opened another door that was painted white and had glass in the window.

The house was chaos with cloths on the floor, dirty dishes, it smelled nice though the musty smell was one of my favorite smells it soothed me. The only must I did not like was from wet cloths, gross. The small couch and three doors shut tight away from a wandering eye.

"I don't mean to be a bother but would you mind cooking that fish in the bag?" So that is what the wet stain was from it was a fish. I opened the brown bag and looked in. "Oh gosh that is a fish." It smelled bad but that was a tasty looking fish. I scrambled around to find a pan of some sort. I started cooking when I heard static from the other room. Then I heard cheering. It was baseball of all things I know what a crack of a bat sounded like.

"What team is playing right now?" I asked trying not to drop the slippery fish.

"The Raiders," I tried to help the old man buy doing the dishes while I waited for the fish to fry. Raiders were a good football team I suppose I did not follow it as much as I would like to but I will maybe if I have a man that likes to watch football. I am sure I need to brush up on my football then. I finished in time before the sun was ready to set.

"Your dinner is done." I said and he was already in the kitchen. "Thanks if you need anything done I'll send my son over to help. What is your name again?" I looked at him as I reached for my coat. "It's Rachel Ullenc." He looked at me then back to his food.

"My daughter is named Rachel. She lives not too far from me now its funny knowing two Rachel's now. I guess we can give you a nickname." He picked up his fork and took a bite. "Uh… I think I'm going to go now." That was awkward for me I barely knew the guy and he had me in his house cooking him food. I opened the porch door and headed down the steps. It got colder it felt like it was going to snow any moment. I looked at my feet to make sure I wouldn't slip down the stairs.

I forgot about the broken stair and tripped on myself. I looked up and there was a man with dark hair not paying any attention to me falling down starring at the ground so he would not fall either. I put my hands in front of me to cushion my fall. I squeezed my eyes shut. This was not going to be pretty.

I fell right onto him he gasped when he realized I was going to take him by surprise. There was a hard thud on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked up at his face.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" I said trying to make sure, he was ok. My arms were the barrier between us keeping us apart.

"It's cool. I've had worse." He said with a smile. I realized how gorgeous he was with his dark eyes and tan skin and dark hair. I felt butterflies in my stomach wanting to erupt into his arms. I think we looked at each other for a few minutes speechless it was as if it was hours. He had his hands on my waist probably just a reaction he had to me falling.

I rolled off his extremely warm body and stood up. He stood up too. I couldn't stop staring at him. He noticed my staring. "I guess your Billy's son?" I said trying to stop my obnoxious staring.

"Yeah that's me. My name is Jacob." I smiled as did he and he was bare no jacket or coat he had a t-shirt on and I could not believe he could stand the cold that way.

"Jacob. I'm Rachel. I live down the street. Yeah." I wanted to have him hold me in his buff arms. I felt so comfortable but shy around him. "I have a sister named Rachel."

I smiled at him and he rubbed his neck. "Yeah I've heard." I laughed a little. "Well I have to get back before it gets to dark out. It was nice to meet you." I started to walk away but my body urged to stay close to Jacob. I stumbled a bit as I walked backwards.

"Are you able to make it back without breaking your neck?" He said with a smile. "I think I'll make it back without leaving in a body bag." I smiled and put my hands in my pocket.

I made such a fool of myself. . . Jacob . . . I bit my lip and I started to feel a splurge of happiness burst through my entire body. I walked back without breaking my neck or going to the ER. I laid down feeling warm inside of my coat but it was great warmth that made me smile. Jacob. I think I could find a sledgehammer somewhere and have Jacob come over to fix whatever I broke. Maybe I will 'accidentally' mail something to the wrong address and he can return it to me. My evil scheming of how to talk to him again made me very drowsy.

I thought about me falling on him. I wanted him to hold my waist again. I never felt such joy in my body with other guys. This was huge I'm particular about guys usually but I don't care about Jacob he could be a druggie who watches the nerd channel and I wouldn't care as long as he was near to me I wouldn't care, even if he did.

_**more to come please feel free to comment on how to improve more chapters to come!**_


	2. I feel like crap right now

I feel like crap right now

I woke up sweating my butt off. Even still, I was sweating even with the ice cubes melting on my forehead. I could lie in some snow and still feel on fire. I usually got sweaty then threw up, but I was waiting for me to unleash my vomiting wrath upon the toilet. It did not come thank goodness. I had a dream that night about the trees again except they pulled me into the woods. It wanted me to see something but I woke up before anything happened.

I groaned it hurt so much. I wondered what Jacob was doing. I wanted to run into him again. I felt my stomach churn. "Ugh," I said and flopped on my aching stomach. I was so hot all I had on was my short shirt and a tang top. I hated feeling sick.

I managed to get up though and look out the window. It was drizzling. I sighed looking at the rain fall. Oh, how I loved the downpour I wanted to sit outside until I was drenched with its icy rainfall. The rain slowly falling and it looked like the bubbles in the soda can that appeared over the brim of a can after you opened it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I held my stomach as I put on something quick and hurriedly got to the door. I turned the knob and there standing in the cold was Jacob. I felt my eyes bulge. He smiled and I suddenly felt better for a moment as he stood there.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Hi," he said with the smile still planted on his face. "Hey, come in." I said as I opened my door up. He was in my house. He looked around then turned back to me. "Billy wanted me to make sure your first night was ok. That and I wanted to see you again." I smiled a little. He ran his hand through his wet hair. I saw a few drops cling to his black hair as they fell onto his t-shirt. Why would he want to see me again? I barely knew him and he wants to pay the clumsy fool a visit.

"Really?" Wow, talk about awesome. He wanted to see me again after I fell onto him. I hope I didn't hurt him that bad. He's probably here to ask for my insurance company so he could sue. He looked at my eyes feeling lost as ever. He was from his own will I hope.

"So how was your first night?" He asked taking a seat on my ugly couch.

"It was fine. That is until I started to feel I am going to burst into flames any second now, but besides that I feel fantastic." I said with a smile. He stared at me. I hated how I say things and it comes out silly sounding, and people just stare at me. I think I might puke of embarrassment.

"I guess I can relate to that." I was surprised by what he said. I closed my eyes for a brief second. It was those trees again. I opened my eyes. "Do you feel sick?" He asked standing up again and took his wet jacket off. He had a dark blue t-shirt on. I could see his muscles on his huge arms. I never had seen buff guys before I guess. Most male friends of mine were puny looking compared to Jacob.

"Sort of, it's just my stomach." He walked towards the kitchen. What was he doing? I heard the sink turn on. "You should get some fresh air it probably will help." I looked at him. He turned the sink off and had something in his hand. He sat down next to me and folded it up.

It was a wash cloth. It was ice cold. He pressed it against my forehead and I took it from his hands. They seemed rough. Mine were to from goofing around I guess. "Keep that there." He told me and sat there watching me. "Thanks," I said smiling at him while trying to keep the cloth on my hot forehead.

"Well I have got to go." He announced and put his coat on his arm. "You're not putting your jacket on?"I asked it was freezing outside and he had no coat on. "I never get cold." He said with a smile and opened the door. "I'll see you later Rachel." He said and I got up to walk him out. "See you later Jacob." I said as I watched him go down the stairs. "Oh be careful of that ditch I fell in it yesterday."

He laughed and looked at the hole. "You fell a lot yesterday." I laughed too. "Yeah I guess I did." I stifled another laugh.

God he was cute. "So cute," I mumbled under my breath. I heard Jacobs laugh again. I guess he heard me. It was later than I expected. It was six and the sun was already beginning to set. My stomach calmed down enough for me to decide for me to get some of the fresh air of Washington.

I got my coat on. "Dam those trees." I would not ever stop having dreams about the trees unless I went to see what the flip they wanted from me. I walked towards the monstrous pine trees. There was what looked like a path I could follow and make my way back alive. The ground was slowly mossier and dense. I approached the trees and looked in further, and I sighed still feeling like I was in a boiler room. I started walking. I wanted to get this over with before the sun decided to set.

I walked forever it calmed me to hear the wind whistle threw the trees and then sound like waves crashing every time they rattled. I kept walking until I hit a meadow. It was empty and the grass grew tall. I lay down in the grass feeling the soft grass. I lay there and felt so peaceful. The grass was soft I thought of it as a cloud I could lay myself down on. I looked up into the fading sky and I sighed. I felt at peace with myself. Not to mention the aching stopped.

I know it would not be safe up here at night there were mountain lions and other things I did not even want to think of. There was rustling in the grass. Great I was going to be kitty chow. Stupid kitty kibbles. I turned around and I saw a pair of glowing eyes of a tan shade. I was afraid now no animal I knew of had glowing tan eyes. It was a huge black wolf I thought I was seeing it but it was there hidden within the brush it was standing in. Its eyes were piercing look of hunger. It howled a loud strident call to the moon started to become visible. I tried to hold still but my instincts were yelling at me to run and or fight my way out of here. As I tried to scurry to the forest rim of the trees, I saw others entering the clearing. I do not think I am making it out alive.

The second was a red wolf and another with a range and shades of wolves. There must have been twelve wolves in the meadow. I was afraid more than afraid I was terrified. I crawled then I sprinted for the trees where I could hide. I ran so fast I felt like I was flying. I stumbled on a branch and fell there was rustling again. I looked and there was a figure of someone else it was a girl. With a loud snarl, the girl morphed into a wolf. I covered my moth to hold back my screams and I bit my hand to get me to stop making loud commotion.

She was big but not as big as the red or black one it was white. It was a smallest one that I could tell. The wolf looked at e me and seemed to turn to attack. I picked up a rock gripping it tight in my fist trying to think of the odds of me surviving this.

"Please let me have a good aim." I threw the rock and it hit its neck. It growled and took a lunge towards me. I stepped back and circled me. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid." I repeated under my breath. I have started feeling as if I could take down the wolf if it moved closer to me. I felt like attacking it. It growled louder. The rustlings picked up again the others were coming. Then it charged. It came for me and I remember seeing white fur in my face and me trying to rip it off. There was a ripping noise.

Jacob was right about going outside my stomach pain stopped and the warm bullets running down my neck were now cold and normal. I ran again after I kicked the wolf away.

"Leah!" There was a noise it sounded funny not like yelling. I ran until I realized I was running too fast for my normal self.


	3. Fun and games

Fun and Games

I looked down. Aw, poop. I was furry like a wolf as well. Oh, fudge!

"_Whoa she's got a bad cursing vocabulary poop really its shit."_ It was a boy's voice but it wasn't a voice it came from my head.

"_Look at her."_

I was so confused. Hey I don't feel like I was going to puke my brains out any more. _"Leah, you ok?"_ A husky voice said.

"_Yes I'm fine Sam._" The voice sounded irritated most likely because I attacked her. I'm so confused right now. "_We are confused to you know_." Another boy's voice chimed in. I looked around their they all were they encircled me. I felt weird. "_Leah now you have a girl pal I guess_."

There was a chuckle. "_Why don't you help her transform back_." All heads pointed to the white small wolf. "_Oh fine_." She said and stepped forward. "_Follow me_." She said and I did. "_Sorry about earlier_" I thought. "_Eh I guess its fine normal to react like that I guess. Yikes you really attacked me._" I followed her to where there were cloths scattered everywhere. "_You ripped all your clothes off._" She thought and headed over to a larger mound. "_Good thing I always bring extras._" She said and leaned down and picked it up.

"_Well the first step to transformation, think of something nice. That works for me._" Ok something nice. "_Oh be mindful we can hear your thoughts. So don't think something all of us wouldn't want to know._" Great they could hear me. I don't know if they can hear my imagination but I thought of my brief memory of my dad. It wasn't a pleasant memory but I loved my dad. I sighed.

I opened my eyes I was my own self again but bare naked. Leah turned away. "_Take the clothes_." She said and changed back as well. "You'll transform faster next time." Next time I laughed.

I put on the sweat pants and the black t-shirt. "I am actually glad about having a new member of the group. Now I'm not the only girl." Wow that sucks the only girl. "Something must be wrong with us." I added and we both laughed.

"I'm a where wolf, that's something you don't get to experience every day." I said and others joined us. It was a gang of really buff guys. I stood next to Leah. Many of the guys had their shirts off. One in particular that caught my eye, there was Jacob. I was going to die he could read my thoughts. Crap I was in trouble. Think about… toast. I love toast.

"Rachel?" It was Jacobs's voice. "Isn't your sister's named Rachel?" A boy next to him said.

"Well it's not her sister obviously she's at my house duh." A big person said with a big attitude. I smiled really did I have to always be compared with his sister.

"Well welcome to the pack." Said a tall guy who looked the oldest out of the group then Jacob and then some other really big guy. I sort of smiled.

I was not as confused as most of them seemed to be when it happened to them. I knew a lot about them already. Reading too much has done that to me. They hated vampires which made them change. They usually lashed out when they were angry. Vampires and wolves are enemies. Unless one imprints on the other and it becomes Romeo and Juliet. I definitely read way, way too much.

"So vampires caused this?" Some looked in amazement like I was dumb. "Wow we don't have to tell her anything," Said a boy also next to Jacob. "I'm Embry."

"Quill," Said the other boy next to Jacob again. Quill that's a name you don't hear often. "You know Leah and Jacob. I'm Sam the leader of the pack." Leader of the pack he must like to announce that a lot. "There is Paul and Jared, and then Seth, Leah's little brother. That's Collin and Braden." Seth looked overly happy.

"Looks like Kyle added a new member." Jacob looked sad over the name Kyle.

"Who is Kyle?" I asked feeling a little behind. "That's the newest member to the Cullen's who happen to be..." Jacob said and I quickly added "vampire."

"Well I need to go, I have to help Billy." Jacob said. God he was nice at least to me. As he walked by me he turned around and smiled. "I knew I would see you later." Then he scurried off. I blushed with a slight smile. Leah nudged me. "Looks like someone doesn't need to worry about imprinting on certain people. Cough, cough Jacob." She said in a whisper. We all were going back to wherever they were going.

"How do I tell if I imprinted on someone?" I asked confused and wanting to know if I did imprint on accident with Jacob. "You Mean Jacob? I don't know but you see them differently then you did before and you can tell them everything and I guess it's comparable to never saying no to them."

I walked. "I don't know if I see him differently I always thought he was cute, and nice and funny." I was confused I don't know If I imprinted or not. It made me speculate if maybe he would mind me imprinting on him.

I woke up in my bed felling so much better now but I was hungry. I ate an entire box of flakes. Maybe this comes with the whole wolf thing. I got ready as usual. I went outside for my morning walk I was going down to the beach today. I walked not very far I loved water. I know for a fact that in my past life I was a fish of some sort. I loved the water. I wanted to swim but it seemed like it was really cold water. I looked to the cliffs seeing a few people jump off from the edge. It looked like something fun to try. I guess I don't need to worry about the freezing water my body temperature was abnormal. Everything was abnormal to me.

I walked for a long time until I stopped at an old looking tree I sat down on its large roots. It was peaceful for me there as I closed my eyes and listened. The trees had stopped appearing whenever I closed my eyes. It was my usual dreams. I sat their felling the wind blow my hair around in all crazy directions.

"Hey Rach." In my life people have called me a number of names. Ray-Ray, Rachael, Rachey. The list went on and on. I was fine with Rach. Ray- Ray was one I was not very fond of. I looked to see who called my nickname. It was Jacob. Quickly I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey… Jake." I had to think of a shorter word for Jacob. I was going to call him Jacobi. That would be too corny though. I admit it I was weird. "What are you doing down here?" He asked and plopped himself next to me on the root that stuck out. Jacobi I thought again and I smiled to myself at his new name I gave him.

"I was coming down here to look at the water. I haven't seen the pacific ocean before." He looked with me. "Where did you live before?" I couldn't help myself. If he asked for my life story I bet I would tell him. "I lived in New Jersey with my foster parents."

He looked at me. "You had foster parents." He looked down at the sand. "Yeah and I hated them. First chance I could I left for where my dad used to live as a kid. That might explain why I joined the pack." It sounded like my dad was a part of the pack long ago with Billy and the others. "My dad dumped me off at the foster place when I was five. I remember that part perfectly." I could play it repeatedly in my head.

It was raining I had my stuffed animal in one hand. He held me, I loved being held. The next thing I knew he handed me an envelope and left I didn't eat for weeks. I didn't even talk to anyone until I was six. "That sucks. I lost my mom when I was young." I looked at him his mom. If I knew my mom I would miss her. "I'm sorry what happened to her?" I asked feeling awful for him.

"She died from a car crash. It was hard on all of us especially my dad. He loved my mom." It must feel awful having someone you know die. My dad I don't think is dead just old. "New Jersey huh?" I smiled. "Yeah it's boring really but I went to Delaware a lot for beach trips." He looked confused. "Delaware." He laughed I did to for some reason. That was one way to change the topic. Ok I think I did imprint on him but I don't think he knew it.

My stomach got butterflies just thinking about it. "What are you doing out here?" I asked we got to me and why I was here but it was not clear about why he was here. He scratched his head. "Uh I was riding on my motor cycle and I saw you here and wondered if you wanted company."

"You ride motorcycles." I asked surprised. I don't know why I was surprised he seemed like the biker type. "Yeah, do you know how to ride?" I felt butterflies in my belly once more. "Yeah, not really." He smiled. "Well then come on." He took my hand. I smiled and followed. He ran over to his bike. It had an extra helmet conveniently.

"Hop on." He said smiling as he got his helmet on and straddled the seat tossing me a helmet. "You carry extra helmet on your bike all the time?" He laughed. "Only on the chance I think someone might want a ride." I put on the helmet and sat behind him. "You're a regular evil can evil." He smiled coyly.

"You better hold on." He said and smiled coyly. He revved it up and we seemed to have blasted off. I yelped and wrapped my hands around his waist. I heard him laugh. We speed down the road. I held him tight. "I must be crazy to say yes to this." I said gripping him tight. "I'm glad you're crazy enough though. Try not to fall off." I smiled and I realized how close I was.

He entered traffic. "This would be a bad time to fall off." I said and he stopped at the light. I let go a little. "You were clinging to me for dear life." He said. I go red in the face again. "I'm sorry falling off is something I don't really plan on." The light turned green and I held on tight again. "I thought you might want to see around Forks a bit." Forks the nearby town it was a slow growing town.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine if you wouldn't mind." I sat up sort of, "why not. It can't be any less dangerous than this madness." He snorted with a laugh. "Ok your choice." We passed a logging truck and a beat up old van. I got comfortable after a while and loosened my death grip on Jacob. "I hope your fine over bridges." He said and I watched as we went over an amazing bridge. There was a windy road and Jacob went slowly around the turns. "Were practically there," He stopped and took his helmet off. I got off so he could. I took off the shiny black helmet. He smiled. "You must be crazy, most girls don't like motorcycles."

" He smiled. The butterflies kicked up some more. We walked until I saw a huge house. "You said these were your friend's right." He smiled. "Sort of some of them are." Jacob did the knocking. The door opened. There was a beautiful woman at the door she was slender and pale. She smiled. "Hi Jacob, how are you!" She said and hugged him. "Rachel this is Rennesmee. Nessie Rachel." She had red brown hair not to mention beautiful. Forget me imprinting on him I was nothing compared to the girl who stood beautiful and fair. I felt my envy and jealousy darken my happy mood.

I felt depressed now. I wanted to beat my head on the door. "Hi Rachel, so you're a friend of Jacob?" She asked I felt ugly it would have sucked if I still had braces on. "Yeah I'm the new one." I smiled a little and quickly stopped my smile was hideous compared to her perfect dazzling smile. "Well come in I'll get mom er Bella."

She ran fast as light. There house was huge not to mention amazing. I felt poor and ugly, and I am sure I was being compared to Nessie in Jacobs mind. I crossed my arms around my waist.

"Their vampires aren't they." I asked Jacob who seemed comfortable in the house like he had nothing to hide. "Yeah pretty much, their 'vegetarian' vampires though," I nodded. "So they only drink animal blood right."

He smiled. "You're smart and you catch on fast." I blushed. The Nessie girl was back faster than ever. "So you're new to the pack? You scent is stranger than the others. Its sweet smell but it has that musty dog like smell." Eww I smelled like must. I must need a shower. "Yeah I was wondering about that." Jacob said. "I was wondering if you guys knew why."

"Do I really smell like must?" I asked sniffing myself. "No it's more like cut grass it's sweet but yet its… must like." She laughed.

"Jacob Hi,"

Said another voice she looked too young to be a mom. Yet alone a parent. "Bella, how are you." She also hugged him. I felt like I needed surgery to be pretty. "It's same old same old. Who is your friend?" She asked and looked at me.

"This is Rachel. Rachel this is Bella." I smiled, "Hi Bella." I waved a little and then smiled. I felt so insecure about myself. "Edward come down we have visitors." She yelled and in a flash a handsome man was here. He was beautiful. I still thought Jacob was hotter though. I could see the resemblance of the two. He put his arm around Bella.

"Hello Rachel."

He said. I looked at him. Let me guess either he's a mind reader or has supersonic hearing abilities. "Wow she's a smart friend Jacob." Yep mind reader with super hearing. "Wow I just guessed to." Everyone I think felt confused. "I guessed he had mindreading abilities or supersonic hearing. Apparently both." I said Jacob smiled. "Do you all have powers? Like mindreading, controlling the weather sort of." I sat down on a comfy couch next to Jacob.

"Well all of our family does except Kyle. He's an exception." Bella said and put her arm around Edward. "Speaking of which what is Kyle up to?" Jacob asked and turned to Nessie. "He's in time out." What does that mean? "He almost cheated. So he's in time out." I laughed Jacob didn't. "He's not safe not to mention uncontrollable." Jacob said I felt myself vanish. "Nessie believes he can change," Edward said and his auburn hair seemed to shine as it caught the light. I looked at Jacob. "Well she's also having sex with him no wonder she believes in him."

I looked at how mad he was. "Jacob that's none of your concern I think he can change. It took mom a few days." I saw pain in his eyes it hurt to see him upset. The butterflies vanished and turned to aching. "He's under control now we have it handled. He just needs discipline." Nessie continued as she brushed her red hair back behind her ear. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Jacob you're still jealous that I chose him and not you. You told me you were moving on."

I closed my eyes and drifted. Their yells reminded me of a memory of my parents. I felt myself vanish from their yelling and disappear.


	4. finding what i lost

Finding what I lost

I opened my eyes. I was not in the same house I entered. There I was in a crib when I was three. Holding my doll, I walked into the kitchen. Their for the first time I saw my mom and dad. Mom was pale and beautiful. She was yelling at my dad who was tan and had the blackest hair ever. He seemed strong and had a long shirt on.

"She is not going to become a monster like her disgusting father EVER was!" She yelled. "This is your entire fault. You just had to flirt around with that doctor." She put her head in her hands. "I'm not letting HER GO WITH YOU Gary!" She yelled. "You can have the other one. I'm taking our semi- normal child JEESSICA! WHAT IF HE BITES HER BY ACCIDENT? HE surely can't go to school anymore EITHER." He yelled and stormed out. He walked upstairs. He grabbed me and by then I was asleep and my dad took me out the door.

I opened my eyes again. I saw static. As I slowly opened my eyes I woke up in my bed. How I got here I don't know. I looked at the ceiling. Never have I ever experienced that kind of vision of the past especially. I got up I was still in cloths I left in. I felt confused. I was surprised and sat down. I was scared and I cried.

"Oh good you're up Carlisle said you'd be up sooner or later." It was Jacob again. "I don't know what happened. I started seeing a vision and I wake up with blood all over my face." I sobbed. He put his arms around me and rocked me. "You had all of us scared . . . mostly me." I looked up at him he let me go. "What happened?" I asked and I looked at him he had changed. "You should sit on the couch though." He insisted. " Well you fell on the ground first then who started sharking and yelling about how much it hurts and then your eyes rolled in the back of your head and you started yelling my name."

"I'm so sorry Jacob." He looked at me with a strange face. "It just reminded me of when Nessie was born and how much blood Bella spat up. You petrified me. You sure have a lot of accidents." He laughed a little. "Thanks for making sure I was ok." I said and hugged him. "It was no problem what are pack members for." If only we were more then pack members I like pack lovers though. I felt my stomach flop when he said that I wanted so much more than be just pack friends. Jacob sighed and left the room. It was the next day; I noticed the vision took me out for the longest period.

I sprinted for the bathroom and when I came out Jacob had to go. I hugged him goodbye. It felt so fast for me. I only moved in four days ago. I hugged Jacob. The butterflies returned. I got dressed in my long sleeve blue shirt and put on my skinny jeans. I then heard a knock at the door I rushed brushing my hair and answered it. "Hey Leah, come in." She was at the door. "I'm finishing getting ready I'll be ready in a few." We made plans to go on a shopping adventure just a calm day. With no falling, exploding into a wolf, or rolling my eyes in the back of my head.

I dried my hair and grabbed my purse. "Ok let's go." I said really wanting to go. "Do you mind if I drag Seth along. He said he was bored and wanted to come along." I nodded. "I don't care he will be sick of girl talk though." I said and drove for what seemed like forever come to find out it was only fifteen minutes.

We got there and headed for the clothes stores, while Seth headed for the video games. We walked into a store that was in our price range. "So you went on a motor cycle with Jacob how was the ride?" She smiled.

"He's a blabber mouth." I shook my head and Leah looked at me funny. "It was fun I held on him for dear life though." I laughed a little. "Really I wouldn't ever in my life do crap like that especially with Jacob." She found a tang top that was cute. "I trust Jacob . . . a little." I thought of him as he watched me take the helmet off. Butterflies kicked up. "Let's try another store." I asked there was nothing really that caught my eye.

"I can't get anything in that store it's too expensive." Leah said stopping outside the door. "I'll get you something." I found a red shirt that was cute and on clearance. Leah found a nice shirt to, which I got for her. "Thanks a lot I can't ever get stuff that expensive often." I smiled it really was not a problem

"I'm sure that its fine." We then were off to find Seth in the videogame department. There was the entire gang. "We can never escape from them can we?" Leah said and we just walked away. "Next time were not bringing Seth. He invites the entire group and then I am pissed off the rest of the time." She sighed as I chewed down my second batch of fries and a pretzel.

"You're eating as much as the boys are." I kept eating. "I know I've been eating myself out of house and home. Hopefully my cravings will cease." I caught Jacob staring at me and I turned away smiling. I wanted to melt in Jacobs big arms. "Hello? Rachel stop thinking he can hear you remember."

"Huh? Oh Thanks Leah I forgot about that."

She looked to at Quill and Embry. "I can't decide who's cuter Quill or Embry." I looked. "Well which one do you think is cutest?" I asked she thought "Quill." I bit my bottom lip. They all came and sat next to us. "Hey Seth said you were here but Rachel to." I smiled a little at Embry.

They all talked while I swallowed my last few fries. "There is a dance on Friday." Jared said. That was two days away. I cannot dance to save my life I thought to myself. I hated dancing because I do not know anything more than just rocking. I just rock back and forth on my toes unless it is to the 'left take it back now yawl' song.'


	5. One Step Forward One Step Back

One Step Forward One Step back, sorry if I stepped on your toes

I felt tired and worn out. "Were watching a movie tonight you guys coming?" Embry announced. "Why not I'm game," I said I probably would fall asleep though. "Rachel do you have a ride home?" I looked at Jacob who was sitting next to Embry and Quill as Usual. I looked to Leah shaking head no really fast. "No Leah was planning on going to Wall Mart after this and no I don't have a ride." I looked to Leah.

"Yes I am going to Wall Mart after this." Then she glared at me. I shrugged. "I could bring you home if that's cool with you." I smiled. "Thanks." I smiled brightly towards him and he smiled to and continued with whatever the guys were talking about.

"Aw Leah were going to Wall Mart." Seth complained with a groan. "Why yes brother we are going to Wall Mart," I laughed as she was talking in a monotone voice I was glad when she offered to take my stuff home with her. I left with Jacob. It was raining. "I can go get the car and you wait here." I shook my head.

"I love the rain. I don't mind getting a little wet." He smiled and took my hand and dragged me along as we were pounded on by the rain. His hand tightly grasping my tiny hand. He quickly opened my door and ran around to the rivers side. We were soaked. We laughed for a while before he actually started the car. It was a bit small for Jacob. "You really need a new car." I said trying to ring out my hair.

"I know this is hurting my neck." His head touched the ceiling and he had to bend his neck to make it a little comfortable. I laughed a little at how awkward he seemed to be. "I think I know what I'm getting someone for Christmas." I chimed. His looked at me. "You don't need to get me anything. I'm completely fine with this piece of junk." I shook my head. "I don't think my foster parents would mind." He smiled. "You stole their credit card." I started to feel cold from the wet cloths. "Not really it's more like their daughter left it in her pants and I helped myself. Besides their loaded anyway and they never check what they buy they just pay whatever they owe."

We came to my house. "Thanks for driving me home." He smiled, "Anytime." I closed the door and scurried to the porch where I watched him drive away. As soon as he did, the rain stopped a quick rain.

I giggled. "I love you Jacob." I had to say it out loud so if I thought it he would know of my secret. I changed out of the icy outfit. I was freezing and I put on my sweat pants and my t-shirt. It was what I ware to bed some nights. I was still cold despite my warm body temperature.

I started to walk until I say a giant cloth hanging from a line with a projector and the gang sitting around trying to get things plugged in right. It was one of those rare nights that it wasn't raining or freezing outside. It was still could outside and wet that would explain all the blankets on the ground.

I had no idea what we were watching. I bent next to Leah. "Sit next to Jacob and say how cold you are and see what happens." Leah was my go to person that is until I win over the heart of Jacob. I did I sat close to him as soon as he showed up.

"I don't know where that cord goes." Embry said to the small group of guys around the projector I stood up feeling like shivering took the cord and I plugged in the audio then the screen line. "Ready to go now," I said and sat back down. "You have just been SAUCED!" I don't understand at all where sauced came in. The movie played I was freezing despite my wolf part of me trying to keep up. It was normal for a while for a wolf to grow into their warm skin. Leah had the same problem. It was on and off warm and cold as her body adjusted to the new heat.

"I am so cold." I said to myself hopefully he heard. Well Embry and Quill heard. I looked from the corner of my eye. That Quill was pretending to be cold and Embry pointed to me then his lap. Quill sat in it. Then they silently nodded their heads towards me.

Jacob must have been confused because Quill and Embry had to explain it to him I heard them whisper to one another. "Wait until she shivers and says how cold she is." Quill said followed by Embry. "Give her the blanket and let her sit on your lap." I barely made that one out.

I watched and waited until it was later in the movie to say how cold I was. I shivered ok running through the rain was not a good idea after all. I felt a cold chill coarse through my body. I reached to hold my legs close to my chest. Leah looked towards me, smiled, and looked back over to the screen. I waited. He took a deep breath.

"Rachel come sit by me so you can get warm." There was talking already so it made it not as awkward. "Yeah I'm still freezing from running through the rain." He smiled a little. "Sorry about that."

I smiled. He handed me a black blanket. He took my hand and guided me to his lap. I plopped myself in between his legs.

God he was warm I felt him breathing I had those butterflies again. "You're on fire. " I said looking up at his handsome face. He was older than me by a year. I felt protected and warm not to mention safe. "I tend to be used as a heater." I smiled. "You're a great heater." I tried to compliment him. He smiled. "I am going to make you sweat in no time." I couldn't hold back a giggle. My mind was in the gutter I was told that a lot by my old friends.

"Sweating is always fun." I said I didn't know how he would react. I wanted to lean back. I gently and slowly leaned my body back until I was leaning against his chest. I felt my heart flutter and butterflies got stronger inside of me. He looked down at my face. I looked up and smiled and so did he. One of his arms constricted around my waist. He was holding me closer. I smiled longer than I ever had. I felt his other hand make its way around my waist as he moved his hands on my waist in little circles.

"You are a sweating machine." I felt sweat run down my thighs. He laughed, when he did it sounded even better because I could hear it vibrate over my body. "I told you," I was much warmer now. It was almost like he wanted me to melt into his arms. The movie was great I think. I really talked forever now and then, he would laugh and make a comment, and I'd feel his voice make my body tingle with excitement from his vibrations from his laughter.

Leah shot me a look once or twice. I smiled back at her. I no longer needed her help. Jacob seemed to be interested in me I hoped he was. "Do you know why I flipped out on Nessie and Kyle?" He whispered in my ear. "I dunno." I admitted I didn't know why. "Well when she was born I imprinted on her. For a while we were great together then she went to Voltera in Italy and meet Kyle and she broke the Imprint with us. I still imprinted but she rejected me as what I wanted us both to be. She needed a friend and I wanted to be more than a friend to her."

I felt awful. "I thought I imprinted with Bella then thinking that Nessie was the one for me. I learned that if you imprint on someone the other had the option to break the imprint in a way. She no longer needed me to love her that was what Kyle took from me. Now though I do not think I care as much as I did before. That leech can have her." I looked up at him. Then back to the movie. He just confessed it to me how she broke his heart. Poor Jacob, He had his heart ripped into shreds. I sat there and sighed.

"Do you want to know what I thought of when I was changing back after the whole wolf thing?" Mine was hard to word his was perfect. "Go ahead." He started rocking me like a baby in his arms his head was placed on my head. He started to cuddle my head. "I thought of me falling on you. At first it was my dad but it morphed itself into me falling on you." He laughed. He must know that I liked it when he laughed. It drove a shock through my entire body.

"You can fall on me anytime," he said. I smiled and looked at his eyes. He turned to look at me I felt my head lean towards his.

"Yo! Do you guys smell that?" It was sweet and it burned my nose. I looked at Paul who stood up. "Let's go." Embry turned off the projector. I was exhausted and had no energy to go on. I went on though. We had to practice we 'attacked' one another. It was an odd number and Sam thought I needed training from being so inexperienced and Leah, Embry, and Jacob stayed behind to help me out.

"I bet you Jacob can take down Rachel." Leah laughed. "Yeah I bet you a pair of shoes that Rachel can take Jacob down. She pinned me down easily." I transformed and we both circle one another. I could not be mad at Jacob he was everything to me, even if he did not quite know it. Even if he didn't know how much I loved him. Until I jumped on him and he ran then attacked jumping on my back. I was so tired I scarcely even tried. He pinned me down easily straddling my legs. "Gotcha" I heard. In my head.

I felt my heart pounding he was straddling my body. "You got me alright." I thought and I heard a laugh a thought laugh. He jumped off my body and walked over to Leah. I changed back exhausted and sleepily. I tripped on branches a lot trying to get back. "Come here." Jacob said and took my arm and flung me on his back. I put my head on his warm back.

"You are too good to me." I said tiredly. He had no shirt on and I marveled at how soft his skin was. "Hmm." I said and felt fuzzy inside. He carried me all the way to my house. I was halfway asleep when he said that and I sluggishly made it over to the bathroom to change into my night clothing.

I walked into the TV area to see if Jacob was still here. He was and he sat on the couch. "You're still here?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "If you want I can go." He said and I wrinkled my tired face. "No! I just thought Billy might want to know you're over here." I said and flopped onto his chest. "Billy won't mind and I wanted to sleepover tonight." I got up and got a sleeping bag. I was to warm for need of covers and sat down on the unfolded sleeping bag. Jacob found his way down their eventually. I rolled over to see his face. I thought he was sleeping

"I know you're not sleeping." I said scooting closer to his body. He smiled. "You got me." He put his arm around my body and seemed to pull me up onto his chest. He was almost completely naked. All he had on was his black boxers. I couldn't sleep. I was marveling every part of his upper torso he was ripped.

"You really should get some sleep." He said and I looked into his dark eyes. "But then I wouldn't be able to see you." I said and closed my eyes and slowly opened them. I felt his body move until he had two hands around me and on my side.

I started to get drowsy when he tried to hum. I sighed he wasn't the best singer in the world but his voice helped me drift into a deep sleep.

I woke up and Jacob was sitting up looking at me. His eyes fixed on mine. "I wondered how long you were going to sleep in." He smiled. I ran my hands through my hair. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I sighed.

"Did you hear about the thing on Friday?" He asked too tired to remember the name of the thing. "You mean that dance in a few days." His heart pounded inside his chest. He was nervous for some reason. "Yeah, well I want you to be my date." He said squeezing my shoulder.

"Do I have a choice?" I smiled joking. "If you don't want to go with me I can always ask Leah." I sat up and punched his shoulder. Ouch. That hurt my hand. "You know that doesn't do anything to me right?" He smiled. "I can always grab the bat in the garage or the frying pan." I laughed. "I think that I would like to go with you." He smiled he was happy about my answer.

"Great well I have got to go off to work." He said and stood up grabbing his shirt and pants. I walked him to the door. I watched as he pulled out he was smiling. I was going to have to learn to dance in a matter of days. Not to mention find a job. I got the paper and started searching through.

_Help wanted: _

_Teaching job: College degree required = 423- 912-7856_

_Mechanic: high school diploma needed and some skill of mechanics._

_Gardening: good record required and gardening skill_

Ok I did go to school for teaching I guess I would be a good teacher. I called the number in the paper and a man answered.

"Forks High School Mr. Hemingford speaking." I took a deep breath. "I would like to apply for the job at the school. I heard a pen click.

"Ah yes, would you be interested in meeting me here?" I sighed. "Sure I can I'll be over right away. I drove over to the school and sat their waiting. I was filling out the paperwork. Thank goodness it was summer still and I wouldn't have to work quite yet. Than a woman asked me to step into a dark room filled with papers and books. I smelled all the mixtures of scents. One in particular burned my nose. I rubbed it trying not to breath it was a vampire's scent. It hurt very badly.

I hurriedly filled out the papers and rushed to the mall again to find an outfit for the dance. I was thinking Jacob knew about me liking and imprinting on him I liked Jacob more then I could think. It was moving so fast it seemed unreal that I found my soul mate so quickly. I looked and looked until I found the perfect mint green skirt. It was perfect I got home in time to relax a little.

I tried to start up my weird gift of seeing my past so clearly. I closed my eyes and drifted my mind on Jacob. I woke up into the morning no success with the dream. I looked to the clock it was twelve in the afternoon. There was a knock at the door. I quickly jumped up to answer the door. Leah was standing there holding a flat iron and bobby pins.

"You need your hair done for the dance tonight." She sprung in and found a spot to plug in the iron. "Really Leah do I have to have my hair done?" She sighed as she spotted the bag from the mall. "Oh! This is a cute skirt." She exclaimed and laid it down along with a white shirt I was borrowing.

"Come on do it for me! Or do it for Jacob." I sighed. Now go put on your dancing outfit and ill do your hair and makeup. "Whoa no I'm doing my own makeup if I let you do it I will walk out looking like a clown." She frowned, "Yes but a very cute clown." I rolled my eyes.

I was changed I actually looked nice. "At least it isn't a formal dance that would be definitely need of hair doing." I sighed as she ran the brush through my thick brown hair. When she was finally finished I looked in the mirror to see a new person. My hair all combed and untangled and not as wavy as it tended to do. I hugged Leah. "Thanks," I said and she then proceeded to do her own hair.

I then decided to pack some extra clothes in case it got to cold out to have a skirt on. Leah had done the same. She scrunched her hair and we were ready to go.

My uneasy feeling grew as we got closer to the place where the dance was to be held. We pulled up to a parking lot by another beach. The wind was not as strong and the animals made their way in the forest across the street. The area was packed with many people mostly teens and people as old as me who could pass as a teen.

I hopped out of the car Leah and I came in. "Remember to try not to step on Jacobs toes." I nodded and followed her grip on my wrist listening to the blaring noise from the speakers and the crowd yelling as the next song turned on. Many sang along.

"Is it ok if I leave you here to find Jacob?" She yelled trying to talk over the jumping crowd. "Yeah Sure I'll go find Jacob." I listened as a song came on. I knew the song along with the words as I sing along trying to use my sixth sense to find Jacob. I tried pushing through the crowd getting bumped and rammed into.

I looked to the right and I swore I saw someone staring at me that I had no idea who he was.

"Hey stranger," I turned around to see Jacob there looking different. "Wow, you look great." I felt my cheeks flush red. "Thanks." I said smiling. "Hey do you want to dance?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'd like that." I knowing all the words started to sing along as Jacob twirled me and we both did goofy moves. Really just acting like we were fifteen again. I wished I knew him at fifteen. As the song stopped and we both were out of breath. I started laughing at how pathetic we were out of breath.

Jacob smiled and disappeared to talk to his buddies aka Quill, Embry and Seth. I rocked out to the 30 Seconds to Mars song also knowing all the words. I got tired from all the standing so I went to find a log I could plop myself onto. Eventually Jacob found me. Carrying two water bottles with a smile and sat down next to me. "Here you go Rach." He smiled. "Thanks, it is so hot in there." I said and he nodded.

"Did you notice how they try to avoid touching us?" He laughed. "They don't even want to get near us because we're radiating heat." He chuckled and gulped down his water and sat there.

"Come on its time for round two Jacob." I said grabbing his big hands. He smiled as he came but playing like it was a game. He took both of my wrists and forced them down. Basically causing me to get closer. He smiled at this and let me go but still holding my hand. He let go for a moment and I kept walking. Jacob came from behind me and hugged me. I yelped surprised. He stumbled and lost balance falling down in the sand, and I followed with him.

He started to laugh. "I told you could fall on me any time." I smiled and lay my head on his chest. I wanted to count his breaths and sleep there to his steady breathing. I felt his hand brush my cheek. I had to roll off of him and stand up to brush the sand off of Jacobs back. He held my hand again until we got back to the crowd of people dancing. To the sound of Cartel, we joined up with Quill, Embry, Seth, Jared and the rest of them to act stupid trying to attempt dancing. It was a laughing fest of the guys and Leah acting silly and smiling.

We all had to stop ourselves from laughing and acting crazy.

"All right everyone this is the last song of the night and we're taking it slow." The voice said over the loud speakers. Many groaned wanting this event to continue.

I felt my heart leap in anticipation. As I heard the familiar sound of Life house come on. Jacob looked at me and smiled he took one of my hands. I felt my face get red. "You want to dance?" I smiled and nodded. He pulled me to the area on the dance floor with a smile.

It was dreamlike never have I pictured myself here with him, and I could not believe what I would do if it were any other way than this one now.

Jacob lifted my hands to his shoulder as my arms closed around his neck. He smiled at me and he placed his hands on my waist as he looked into my eyes that lead deep into my soul. He started to move gliding across the parking lot. I looked at Jacob as he smiled at me. He was leading as we moved from side to side as the light wind kicked up. We first started by moving as if we had no worries, and no fears. I was afraid though, afraid that one day I would lose him, or he would not want me anymore.

I leaned my head against his chest. I could not quite reach his height and this would suffice. A billion thoughts were running through the packs heads. I tried to block out their thoughts.

_Just let go._ Leah thought throwing a quick glance at me. I smiled in her direction.

He slowed down then and let one hand move up my back holding me closer. I felt his head rest on top of mine. "You look beautiful tonight like always." Jacob told me I felt him sigh as he murmured my name.

His voice made my mind swirl with my thoughts of where we go from here. That and how to tell my foster parents that I was not coming home because I like being with my pack than I do them. Jacob though filled my head his smile, when he sighed my name, when I fell on him by accident. My heart yearning for Jacob to want me for more than just being a friend, and a pack friend.

I knew right then he knew about how I truly felt for him and it made my heart soar knowing he knew and was perfectly fine with me wanting him.

I lifted my head up to look at him. "How many girls have you kissed Jacob?" I asked he seemed surprised. "Two, What about you." I looked at his feet trying not to step on them.

_Honestly_. I asked him. Ok I'm sure that the two were Bella and Nessie but honestly Nessie was five and I was better I guess for Jacob. Jacob slightly smiled with a nod.

"None" and I rested my head back onto his chest. I felt Jacob stop moving and lift my head with his two fingers on my chin. The song started to end and I looked into Jacobs eyes.

Ever so slowly, he eased his head in towards me. I closed my eyes and pulled my arms closer to me. I felt his hands on my back pulling me closer. Our lips met each other's ever so slowly.

With one touch of his lips, I felt a flame ignite inside of me triggering something. Something that made me need to protect him. He pulled away to quickly breathe and kissed my lips with his.

His lips so warm and new I felt my butterflies release and I finally melted in Jacobs arms. I pulled away finally and we hovered there our foreheads on each other. I opened my eyes to Jacobs's bright smile. He held my hands now. I bit my bottom lip. He smelled of a warm must kind of, as if I did but better. His warm skin soft and warm against my skin as he held me.

"Perfect," He whispered into my ear and I kissed his lips another time.


	6. Everything I do I do it because of you

Everything I do I do it because of you Just I hope I don't regret what I'm about to do for you

Jacob took my hand and guided me to him one more time. "Did I tell you that I think I imprinted on you?" I laughed. "That's good because I did weeks ago." He smiled and held me tight. A huge gust of wind started up and me being in something that made me cold. "I'm going to go get my sweat pants on ok Jake." He let my hand go as I pulled in another direction. The smile on his face said it all his ego must have gotten a big boost. "Ok then I'll be right here waiting." I felt happier than I felt in a long time I felt myself let go of all the bad things that were happening.

I knew that I was making the best decision of my life being with Jacob. Though I may get angry because I couldn't do anything right, but I got the best thing that ever happened to me right. I was about to explode with the giggles and smiles that will last a long time.

I hurriedly went to Leah's car and swapped out of my skirt to comfy sweat pants. I felt so much better. What are we going to do from here was the question I couldn't get off my head.

_I think I have a good idea._ Jacob thought. _I take it you two will be occupied for the rest of the night._ Seth thought back. _Something like that or we could come visit you guys later_. I laughed to myself hearing their thoughts. I loved him but I never told him, just because we kissed does not mean that he loves me. What am I thinking he must we are mates, best friends, and reliable source of all things car. Were we getting into things to fast? I did not care anymore I was just concerned about getting back to Jacob.

Except I felt like something or someone was watching me. "I know your there so just come out and fight like a pathetic loser you really are." I yelled feeling tense my wolf became restless inside of me. Telling me to be on edge something was off.

"What is this little girl trying to prove Nierva?" A deep voice said as a cloaked dark figure emerged from the trees. I gripped my fists tight to my side hoping I would not do anything I would regret later.

"The boss is waiting Persephone." The girl groaned. "Fine let's just do our job." I started to smell the sweet sting in my nose I thought I might get a nosebleed. The smell was different from the Cullen's them being vegetarians and all. This was a human killing vampire. They killed people their only instinct is to kill to feed their tainted body. "I'm a wolf don't tempt me ill go all psycho bitch on you guys." I laughed to myself that was a good one.

"All the more reason to kill you Rachel you're an important member to your pack being the mate to the alpha male." Nierva hissed as he closed in on me.

Jacob was not the alpha; Sam was he took over because Jacob did not want to lead the pack. How important was I? I had no great strength or a keen mind like the Cullen's. I had visions of things nothing more. So many things swirled through my head. My head was pounding on my skull to much all at once to be worried about was giving me a headache. I shook my head and looked at the vampire. They smell like them and blood but that is beside the point.

Suddenly Persephone jumped, as did Nierva. I raised my arm to block Persephone; I couldn't do anything to Nierva who jumped onto me. I lost my balance and toppled to the ground. I heard a snap as my chest crushed into the pavement. If I did not adjust it I would be re-breaking that bone later to fix it. I can handle this on my own I am just fine. I sat up in pain and I held back a moan of pain. _Jacob can you please help me it is a vampire attack I think I am outnumbered two very strong vampires maybe three. _

_Are you sure, they are vampires? _He asked. I took another big whiff of vampire stench I coughed. _I would say so they smell like crap._

_Sam and the rest of the pack left already we were going to meet them._

_No were turning right back around Jake. If we can get the group together, we can coordinate an attack._ I looked around at the darkened sky. The vampires yanked me up from my hair and I looked at them. The vampire's red eyes of thirst and years of living like an animal.

_There is no time we both can take them there is no time they look hungry._ I thought and I felt my eyes blink slowly as they pulled me to my bare feet. I felt the glass sink into my foot where a beer bottle broke. Just great, these scars are going to look wonderful. I thought to myself.

"Well if you call your little mate in here we will have to kill him to, two less filthy breeds of moronic filth!" They laughed. "She really is a bitch! Where is her bastard of a mate we will put your little mate running towards the ocean when he knows what's in store for him!" I was furious. I was not a female dog! Sure, I am a wolf but more human nonetheless. I could not speak my anger raging I would yell something but I may curse like I were a sailor. I wanted to try not to break their skulls right there. I would get my chance and maybe rip out their heart while I am at it.

Fighting the urge to think back. I did what I had to protect him. _Jacob I don't want you to come. I-I don't want you anymore I thought I do but I realized it can't work! You still have Nessie to go to be with her instead. _

_What, what you do not want me too. . . _ He asked confused. _I don't like you now just leave me be!_ I felt the pain in my throat wanting to come up as vomit. _I still imprinted weather you like it or not I'm still coming._ He thought I shook my head feeling pain still from the vampire gripping my hair. _ No, they will kill you please don't come._ _They will not hurt me they need me alive you're life is not worth losing over mine._

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way it's your choice?" I looked to see five vampires surrounding me with red eyes.

One leapt at me a second time and I fell to my knees I growled, the anger boiling up inside me. It was as my emotions threw up all at once leaving me with an aftertaste of wolf-flavored anger. I tried to make a dash towards a gap between Persephone and Nierva. Persephone quickly kicked me in the jaw followed by a vampire's grabbing my neck and tossing me to the side. I flew into the woods landing on a branch that penetrated my skin with a a loud thud as the blood did not escape but was trapped from the small branch that acted like a plug. _Ouch, _I got up and started to run thrashing out of control. One of the vampires jumped on me and stated clawing my fur ripping chunks off of me. I howled and whaled. Let me die knowing I tried to save the person I loved the most. Don't follow Jacob your life is valuable to me and means more to me than my own soul itself.

The pain was awful, not from the injuries but from the thought of never seeing Jacobs sweet smile again when I wake up from this dream.

JACOB

It sounded like she was being ripped to pieces. I felt helpless. She told me she didn't want me. Was it a lie or did she mean it. She couldn't have meant she never wanted me. I felt it when I kissed her. Her face that could light up the dullest room, and make a million women envy with a personality as great as hers was unlike any other face. She must be lying to protect me. I'm strong enough to kill a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires, but not strong enough to hear she didn't love me. I ran as fast as I could to jump on the motor cycle and speed off to warn Nessie. I was pissed with every yelp and howl she made me want to beat someone up. That someone would be a vampire that would need to do some explaining. I speed on the side of the lane. Not caring I need to help Rachel who was getting beat up.

I blinked seeing her perfect smile and her grip on my shirt as we rode down this exact rode. Her cold lips made it feel like we were one thing ourselves colliding and falling endlessly into her arms.

Rachel needed me and I sped through every light every stop sign. Heck I burst through the front door.

"What do you think you're doing Jacob?" Edward yelled. "Saving your family's life," he looked surprised. "There is an ambush of vampires coming ten of them. Probable twice the amount for your other family you have to help." I stood as Bella and Nessie came down.

"You have to help us. Call up Carlisle and tell him to meet you." Nessie came up to hug me. I held her tight knowing that my world has been flipped upside-down lately.

"Alice we know Jacob told us we need to follow Jacob to where they have her."

I burst into pissed off Jacob. I honestly had no idea but I would find her scent and the vampires and ring their necks out.

_Jacob!_ Rachel thought and I shook my head.

_Are you ok?_

_No I think they broke my arm and I cannot heal very fast they did a lot of damage._ I howled a lot of damage meant they broke a few bones and had pieces of her ripped out. She wasn't telling me everything. She was dying and if I couldn't get to her I would lose her so faster than I could admit to her I imprinted on her.

'_Jacob we have the pack headed out to sniff out Rachel. Get the Cullen's into gear she's not doing well?'_

_What do you mean; you know when you're near._

I wanted to rip limbs off something.

"Let's hurry Jacobs desperate." Nessie said as she swiftly ran as fast as light by my side.

I charged off angrily Nessie was by my side and her boyfriend following close behind.

"Jacob she will be ok. I know she will be." I looked in her eyes the empty eyes; they were not hers or filled with such promise like the one Rachel's did. I wanted her eyes to be Rachel's not the green eyes I also loved. I promised myself never let her walk off alone again. I can't lose her I lost so much. It was getting difficult for the pack to deal with my moping and depressive days when I felt like someone was after me.

RACHEL

I eventually gave up it was hopeless to try to fight they would beat me again and probably break my other leg. I couldn't yell and they pulled and tugged on my limbs. I felt my fur become sticky from blood that I was losing caused to the scratches and tears of my skin.

"Let her change back." They stopped forcing us on. They threw me some of my clothes I thought I lost they were missing since I arrived. "Hurry there will be visitors coming."

"Hurry you filthy Bitch!" One yelled at me and then kicked me in the gut. I yelped and tried to change back. I closed my eyes not wanting to open them again. I felt myself shrink in size I almost fainted but caught my balance and steadied myself and changed back. I looked at my cuts that were trying to heal.

"Now come on!" I limped my leg felt awful the bones trying to fuse together as quick as possible.

"Her body healed the leg wrong. That just means we have to break it again." I was thrust hard against a tree and I heard my leg snap once again. "Ouch! Argh!" I yelled hearing it echo through the dense amount of trees.

One of the stinky leeches as Jacob called them offered their shoulder to me. I limped my leg throbbing I bit my lip until it started to bleed as well. "Her bleeding like wild is making me so thirsty!" One of the vampires yelled and I stopped biting my lip. I noticed the trees were furthers apart and in the distance there was a beat up old house. It looked huge but disheveled and abandoned for such a long time. "I'll run ahead to make sure the boss is ready for his prisoner."

I felt like I should jus shrivel up and die my leg was attempting to heal again. I knew it had to be broken again to let it heal properly. I walked with not as much pain but a twinge from my bones fractured trying to heal to the wrong places.

Two vampires now took my arms holding me. It was pointless I had no energy to run. If I could muster up some source of energy, I would. I was just exhausted and weak.

_They are taking me inside some house._

_Were coming the pack should be there I'm going to be running behind. Cullen's._

"Take her to her brother; he's been waiting long enough." A voice called through the dark. Many of the walls covered with cloth and the furniture was beat up. It was huge the stairs were to my right and beyond that a glass door with smudges and stains. They set me down and eventually left. I was standing in a middle of the room with red eyed vampires looking at me. One with white hair was licking his lips others whispering. I felt my heart pound inside my chest in fear that I was one turned into a vampire. The vampire said brother but I knew I had no brother, was this all just confusion. I was the wrong person they had.

Alternatively, two I was their main course. None but the dinner one sounded pleasing. I couldn't let Jacob see my body drained of blood and him want to kill himself. I would feel so guilty that I caused his depression again right after he just got out of it.

There was a rush of people standing and heads turning to the front of the white door. A boy who seemed about sixteen stepped out. He had the same red eyes, looked at me, and sympathetically grinned towards me. He looked as if what they were planning was wrong and punished for speaking out against it.

"Today's agenda is me getting my gift back." A deep voice said. He had dark skin like Jacob's and hair that got in his eyes when he moved. His black shirt and pants to nice for any ole' vampire. He was their leader. He glared at me and a woman with long blond hair stepped from behind the old door.

"Mother please sit." He said and the woman looked at me and gasped. "Its…it's my little girl! Chris it's your sister!" She blurted out. My mother was a vampire. Eww I'm sort of related to the Cullen's.

"No person related to Dad is considered a sister of mine." The woman looked happier then she did in a long time. She sat on the end of her seat. "Venus! Can you read her?" Read me Chris is a total loon. Read me! I was not an open book a reader. Her talent was reading people's history I guess like Nessie's gift was to show people stuff.

A woman with long red hair came down from her seat and stepped around me. She leapt for my hand and stuck her nail into the middle of it, then her thumb on my head. I felt the nail start to dig into my skin I groaned in pain. The buzzing caused through my head. I looked around and many stared.

The loud buzzing subsided. "Well tell us our questions and speculations must be answered before we continue with the ceremony." Ceremony there was a knife on the wall but there was also a picture of a goddess. Nyx the goddess of vampires was just another fairy tale but fairy tales all seemed to real nowadays anyway.

"Almost twenty two, her blood is tainted with wolf blood and she reeks of her mate." I smiled they were referring to Jacob. "Her blood is thick; she has two talents I see. She is still pure untouched by her mate. Yet she has her father's dominate strength and wit. " The woman slithered back to her seat and licked her finger tasting my blood.

"Mate? What is his name? Surely, he must be coming and he must be a little angry we interrupted your little dance."

"A little angry?" I mumbled. "Now then Quincy she met her talent. Mother you to." He stepped over the chair in front of him. Another followed and did the same thing with my other hand digging his fingers into my skin.

I screamed this time they induced a memory well all of them. They peered into my personal dreams and moments. We stopped at one in particular they seemed interested in. It was my first moments of my life. I was in the moment along with my pests invading my talent and how they could use it to their advantage.

"Mrs. Oxford we will be right back were getting your husband so he can see the baby delivery."

There was a tight grip on my arm as I watched as a man who must be the doctor inject some medication of some sort into the woman err mom.

"OH it hurts so badly now."

There was a rush of nurses into the room followed by my father. I almost burst out into tears seeing my father was overwhelming for me I fell to my knees and watched.

"Here comes the first one… There we go it's a girl!" A nurse yelled and I was rushed to be weighed. There was more screaming. "No it still hurts!" My mom groaned in pain.

"Nurse there is another baby look…" I screamed again and I blinked and felt the blood running down my face. I fell this time on the dirty wood floor. I covered my head trying to stop the pain I felt through my entire body.

"Why do you care about that?" I screamed I was ready to pass out by now. If I would have stuck with Jacob this wouldn't have ever happened I would have been enjoying Jacob and I to finish our little kissing session and go home happy that Jacob was now my boyfriend and had so much to look forward to in the future. Now my future doesn't look so nice.

"You took my talent that fast the 'medication' was vampire venom. You stole my talent from me by being born first. I could be the wolf and you a vampire for the rest of your life!" He was angry at me.

"She's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Many yelled I looked to my mother who was not happy with that. "You promised to let her live!" Chris looked down at me shaking.

_Jacob I don't think I'm going to make it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said._

_What do you . . . ? No you can't quit on me were outside. Just hold on a little longer love. _

_You don't have longer they are deciding whether I should even be kept alive._ He called me his love. I felt a jolt of happiness inside me. I tried not to think about it but a tear couldn't fight back as it slid down the corner on my eye and pooled onto the wood.

"This society was made under the nose of the Voulturi and has grown wealthy in members and well wealth. We have created this army to annihilate our threat meaning the deranged Cullen's and their way of feeding habits and the Wolves who have grown in to large of numbers. So will we kill them all or just a few of our enemies?"

"Kill them ALL!" The army of vampires called looking down at me.

_Jacob _

"Then even the closest must be killed. To have peace and continue on to defeat cousin Jane, and her laws of vampires. Who did they think supplied Victoria with information of Bella's ware bouts, and sent our brave soul Riley to help defect those pathetic band of wolves and vegetarian vampires? To only be murdered by their filth!"

"We did, we started the war," He said seeming as if he must have practiced this speech when the sun rose this morning. "So we shall cause yet another war by killing one of their own!"

"Oh who?" I asked looking around I knew it was me. He picked me up with one hand from my shirt. My lifeless body gripped his hands that clutched my shirt in his fist.

"Guess sister." He smiled and I think I was going to die he smelled to sweet. I felt a tickling sensation in my nose as the scent of vampire filled my nose. With a loud sneeze, Chris got a face full of spit and who knows what. I was doomed.

"Sorry I'm allergic to vampire." I said as he wiped his face off then screamed as he threw me at the wall. I felt as if I was going in slow motion. Just as he did that Sam, Jacob and Paul stepped through the door. I hit the wall causing part of it to crumble and I lay there. I felt my leg snap again. I could finally close my eyes for a moment without seeing visions or feeling myself bleeding out. I did but it was unnoticeable. The scent of freshly cut grass and the sound of rushing water. I felt my body relax loosing feeling in my body.

The warm breeze brushed my skin and I turned my head to the side of the tall grass. I smiled seeing Jacobs face in the distance smiling with Nessie and a girl with dark hair picking flowers. In that instant I lost the dream blinking back to the slow-motion of everything around me. It was like shell shock similar to the one in Saving Private Ryan. Muffled sounds and people moving so slowly. Even my eyes blinked slower. Many of the vampires scrambled followed by my mother's screams and shrikes as I heard Sam growl as he lunged at her.

_Emmett is starting the fire outside. Jacob throw this one in. Jacob, Jacob_. Paul thought I was so out of it many thoughts of the pack filled my head. I caught Paul's thought without feeling confused.

I felt a moist tong lick my cheek. I moved my head up to see a big wolf looking down at me. Jacob looked at me.

I tried to smile and lift myself up. "Took you long enough," I said without the smile and hugged Jacobs face. He felt soft under my skin.

_You look like crap._

I laid my head on where his shoulder would be.

"Yeah well that's what I get for leaving you. I'm exhausted and I think I got my leg broken ten times tonight." I felt Jacobs head on my legs tapping me to get on his back. I couldn't right then.

"Jacob there is an ugly vampire behind us." There was a laugh from him. "No it's just Edward." I managed to stifle a laugh through my aching feet.

"Yeah well there is a vampire though so can you kick his ass so we can go home?" I said lifting my head off his wolf shoulder. I lifted my heavy head off Jacob. Jacob growled and attacked the one called Venus as Edward attacked the one also in the room. I walked well more of a limped down the hall listening to the growls and screams. I walked until I saw an empty room with lots of paintings covered along with a book shelf.

I flopped into what I think was a chair. I picked up the first book I saw on the shelf. Way to go I'm in the middle of a vampire vs. vampire slash wolf and I decide to pick up a book. What was I thinking? I opened it to the first page that caught my eye. I gasped as I looked at a page with a picture of my father and me it was when I was four.

_My little girl is strong a bunch of Harry Clearwater's kids pushed Rachel in a puddle of mud today. She although came home muddy and wet had a smile on her face. She smiled as she told me how she cried in the puddle until a boy Billy's boy Jacob came and helped her up. She leapt out of my arms and changed so fast by her to go back out to play with Jacob. We are only staying for two days so I can say goodbye to my friends and the pack._

_It seemed like only yesterday we were all just patrolling our territory from the Cullen clan. Charlie swan also came over with his girl Bella. Rachel and Bella swore they would be the best friends ever_. That made me laugh at the thought_. They were about the same age. If only I could keep Rachel out of harm's way of her Mother and brother. I can't tell her how she inherited the wolf part of me but the vampire part of her mother. On the other hand, how even at such an older age imprinting will work with Jacob. On the other hand, it better be Jacob he's got his mothers charm. It's one of those relationships that will go undiscovered until she matures Or at least he realizes how beautiful my little Rachel is in his eyes. Oh god explain the birds and the bees to her won't be easy either knowing if Jacob is anything like his father it is probable it will be on his mind often. _

_I'm getting ahead of myself but I leave this entire place here to her and no one else. Maybe she could raise a family here and meet Jacob again. For now I have to leave you my daughter to yourself alone to figure out what fate has in store with you. Oh yes don't do something stupid with Jacob like get pregnant dear god get married first. I'm so sorry I can't be there your safer far away from my home as possible. Thus I changed our name to Ullenc yes its Cullen unscrambled don't hate me for that. All my love, your father_

_James Ullenc_

_p.s. money cant keep two people in love but it helps to have some to spend for you love. The day you were born sixth and I could already see you descend those steps. _

My heart dropped I pulled the book out and looked. I clenched onto that book for dear life and got up to the door. My father's journal of things he wanted to talk to me about. Still the howling and yells came I could smell the flesh of the stinky vampires being burned into ashes. I looked to the doorway and clutched the book tightly. "I'm not leaving until I get my gift back." I grew wide-eyed. I felt him grab my hair and yank me down the hall and out the door. He quickly ran to the ring of trees. He held rope, tied it around my arm, and tied me to a tree. "You know even when you were not here you were the favorite child. Mom and dad they loved you they thought I was a demon. I will get my gift and leave you to your weak mate and your pack. Even dads last words were that he wouldn't tell me where he hid you." He shook his head.

"The thing is you have the weakest vampire venom inside of you it couldn't even hurt a rabbit if you wanted." I felt him stick something into my arm. "That will help get your blood going." He sighed and smiled. I squirmed trying to break free. I managed to snap the rope when he was grabbing something. I tried to get up but Chris grabbed me and threw me back until I hit a small tree. I felt the twigs in lodged in my skin. I yelled, I dropped the book and he picked it up and flipped through it. "Pointless now sis you will be dead by the time your precious mate Jacob finds you dead. Well I better get started." I felt him bite into my shoulder not injecting me with venom but draining me. I writhed as he held my neck in place. "Get off!" I yelled as I saw Sam bolt out of a wall and run towards where I was. I felt like I was losing myself. I tried to hit Chris off me but I was too weak to move. Chris let go to hiss at Sam. Sam snarled and charged. Chris knocked him over and he looked back over at me his lips stained with my blood.

"For a wolf your blood is amazingly good." I flinched in pain I felt blood run down my shoulder. Sam hit Chris and with a snap of his jaws, I looked away. There was a loud cry that filled the clearing of space. I was losing myself in the space. I could not hear anything but my heavy breathing. I tried to get back over to the book I touched the binding and held it in my hand. My blood running down my arm I lifted up off the ground, "S-Sam." I managed to say. "You'll be alright Carlisle will fix you up." I looked around still my sight blurred in focus out of my control. He dropped me onto the grass and I felt limp. I was tired as hell. If I closed my eyes and drifted, I knew I would not wake up.

"Rachel you need to relax." Carlisle told me. I nodded I felt my head fall onto the grass. Finally, I got my sleep. As I fell into paradise smelling the cut grass and the soft waves crash upon the ocean shore. I felt the wind fly fast around me as I felt I were falling, falling endlessly in the arms of someone holding my hand tightly, calling my name.

I couldn't answer I found paradise.


	7. Whoever invented painkillers I love you!

Whoever invented painkillers I love you!

I sat on the beach for what seemed like an eternity the sun shining made my skin so warm. The waves as calm as I watched children splash around. The kids were enjoying themselves in the waves. I looked at the sand getting a strand of hair blown into my face, and my feet enjoying the feeling of sand between my toes. Jacob was in the distance throwing shells into the water in his white shirt. I smiled to myself as he smiled at me. As a shell went soaring through the air landing with a splash into the water. I went up to him running. He looked at me with open arms and held me close to him.

He lifted me up, kissed me, and spun me around. It was too much like a dream to be real. Jacob put me down and I fixed my white dress. As soon as I did that and looked up the sky thundered and the children shrieked and cried as they ran away and my feet couldn't move. Rain started to pour and Jacob reached for my hand but I couldn't grab his hand and he pulled away from me as he walked farther and farther away. I tried to speak but words sounded funny. I couldn't say his name I spoke it. "Jacob, Jacob," he couldn't hear me I yelled "Jacob in right here!" Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. I felt my heartfelt hollow and empty. He left me. I crumpled up inside my stomach. When I wake up will it just be a dream? Will Jacob be there or did I dream up such a wonderful dream. Were wolves and vampires still real and how close was I to death.

There was a warm sensation on my head. I tried to open my eyes ending in failure. I tried to speak but nothing was heard. He was here Jacob! I'm right here! "Jacob she needs some rest." Carlisle scolded him. I tried to speak again but nothing was said, I'm right here Jacob! I tried to scream it as loud as I could. Was I an empty shell. My stomach curled it was like my dream. "Jacob!" I yelled and I waited for my eyes to open and see his wonderful face through the darkness.

"Rachel I'm here, I'm here." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. His touch made me almost hurt from wanting to see him instead of the dark I saw every time I attempted to open my eyes. I felt Jacob let go of my hand. "Don't go!" I yelled at him. I heard a laugh. "I'm here, don't leave please." I fought with my eye sockets to open. "You sure were beaten up your body couldn't heal fast enough, not to mention you lost so much blood"

I wanted to look at him. I grunted, "What's wrong is it the light I can turn it on." I felt my eyes adjust to the light the darkness seemed lighter. With my strength I pried my eyes open. His face was still perfect. I felt his hand on my cheek. "Your leg is healing, and Carlisle used to much anesthesia and I guess I kind of flipped out on him." I smiled and felt a twinge of pain as I adjusted my leg. He laughed, "You look stoned." I smiled at him

"I thought I would have lost you if you came to help. There was just too many and they knew your name and what you looked like I could have you hurt over me." I felt him slip next to my side and leaned in to kiss my lips. His taste got my stomach in a knot every time he touches my face. He pulled away with a smile on his face. "I knew you were lying."

I felt him try to maneuver his way next to me. He figured it out and I rested my head on his shoulder. Our hands intertwined and he sighed. "Do you have that book I was carrying?" I asked and he reached down trying not to kick my leg.

"Yeah I thought you wanted to keep it." I nodded and took it out and found my dad's letter. "I'm moving again." He looked at me. "Where?" He asked and nuzzled his head into my shoulder. "That house, it's my dad's he grew up there. I found this book saying I could have it and stuff about before he left me." I flipped open the old pages to the one with Jacob.

"Look that's you and there is me." I smiled looking at him as he took the book."

"What do you know it is me and that, that's you?" He laughed. "Nothing changed except your smaller and you had red hair!" I laughed looking at the picture. "What do you know I was?" I smiled and I saw Jacobs smile. "I only saw this one."

"Billy should see this maybe he knows something about your dad. Oh were never showing Quill or Embry this ever."

"What are we not showing Embry and Quill?" I laughed as they came in and set the book down. Quill quickly snatched the book. "You had a tricycle, is that you Rachel you have red hair. That's weird."

He flipped and started laughing. "Oh my god that's beautiful. Look Rachel." He showed me carefully before showing Jacob. "That's funny." I started laughing. Jacob snatched the book back. "Good god. Were skipping over this picture no one needs to see that. Never show anyone that ever!"

"I'm sure it gets better." I flipped to the next page. "I wouldn't laugh so fast Embry you have that special picture to." I laughed even harder. "Oh god it hurts to laugh." I said I couldn't talk I was laughing so hard. I flipped to the next page. "Aw." Embry said as he flipped looking and made a weird face. "I guess it's not your first kiss Rachel." Jacob stole the book back and kissed my head.

There were papers and me and my dad. "This one's my favorite." I looked it was my Halloween costume. I was a cat. "Its fine Billy mailed us your family Halloween costumes to.

We finished with lots of laughing. Jacob wanted to know when he could bust me out of here. I started to doze off when Jacob returned.

"She's in a deep sleep now, and I don't think she'll feel a thing." I couldn't care who it was but I felt someone lift me up and place me in a chair. It was silent as I heard the wheels of the chair squeak and slide as someone pushed me. I heard the rush of the sliding doors opening and closing behind me.

"Thanks for getting the car." It was Jacob he was taking me home. I was exhausted and did not feel like opening my eyes. I felt a rush of wind blow my hair into my face. Jacob's hand pulled my hair behind my ear then put one hand on my back and another around my legs. His warm skin helped me drift into a deeper sleep. Someone must have been driving because I felt Jacobs back hand caressing my cheek.

"Thanks god I was getting sick of hearing 'I wonder if she's thinking about me?' at twelve o'clock at night. Even the 'Oh my gosh he looked at me' in the early morning. I guess it's about to get even worse though."

I heard Jacobs laugh and I took a deep breath and could not remember a word they had said moments afterwards

I lay in my bed blinking in the dark room. I sat up feeling like I did when I first came here. "That had better not have been a dream." I mumbled as I looked around seeing my suitcase still in the same place I think I left it. I had no dreams and no visions just that warm feeling of Jacobs kisses still on my lips.

I felt my leg throb in pain I flinched. My blue cast felt heavy as I tried to stand up without falling over. "Oh crap," and with a loud thud I hit the hard cold ground. There was a sound of two feet hitting the ground and running over in my direction. Jacobs's laughter filled the room.

"Are you ok?" He asked me and picked me up like he did the other night. "Jacob I'm thinking about moving." He looked at me. "You don't like being my neighbor?" I nuzzled my face into his t-shirt. "You stayed overnight Jacob?"

"What a way to change the subject. Yeah I couldn't let you fall on your face this morning. I guess it was pointless." I looked into his dark eyes. "Not all pointless." I said and reached for Jacobs head. I kissed his lips. I was getting better at this. I realized Jacob set me down on my couch and was enjoying this just as much as I was. I pulled away needing air. He chuckled.

"Not all pointless." He said with his coy smile. "Moving though? Wouldn't it be nice to just run over here in the middle of the night?"

"I know it's farther from Billy but it's going to be much bigger. Heck Billy can move in with you and me."

He looked at me. "You want me to move in with you?" I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but it's not like I'm asking you to leave now." He still looked confused.

"Where did you get the money for this new house you haven't started work yet." He took my hand and squeezed it. "The house isn't that new it's a fixer upper and I happened to find vampire money and my dad's money they left behind. I need you help though it's under the 6th step and I can't get up and down them as you can see." I smiled he looked concerned.

"Ok but this is still on La Push territory right?" I nodded. "Come on ill go get the car." I smiled as he handed me the crutches to wobble on.

We drove to the exact place where I felt I was going to die. "You must be crazy."He said realizing what we well I was getting myself into. "This is going to be our home?" He looked at the broken windows and the door that needed to be repainted.

I hoped along opening the door to the living room where I found the book. "There is the stairs." I said Jacob lead the way as I stood and watched him break the step with a swift punch in the wood. He started to pull out hay that was placed in the step. He pulled out a box and set it down while putting the hay pack into the step. Jacob took the box and sat down on a piece of furniture I followed sitting on his knee. I opened the old lid there was a bundle of money with a note. _To my little girl,_

_If you're reading this you found all that I left behind for you. I guess the house needs some fixing half of the money is located in an account that's in your birth year. Tell the man 1493 that's the account id number. Please fix up the house so you can raise your family here._

I looked to Jacob who smiled. "He knew all this time and didn't bother telling Billy about it heck even me." He smirked and helped me to my feet. "That was what his talent was; he could tell that about people I guess."

"We need some air freshener it smells like dead vampire." I said with a laugh. The box that I was holding fell over and a pair of boots fell out. It was strange they seemed too small for any human to have. I quickly put the shoes back into the box before Jacob gave me a lift upstairs.

It was nicer then on the first floor. Wow the power is still working I guess. The lights light up the area of space and carpet that was brown from dirt the pack dragged in. We wondered until we reached a huge room with a couch nestled by the window. That was all their was left.

"What do you think?" I asked hopping over to Jacobs's side that was looking out the window with shades that were torn and ripped.

"It's beautiful." I hit his shoulder. "I was talking about the house." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "You're too good for me." He said with a sigh. "No, you're to amazing for me." I said and Jacob whispered in my ear. "I'll always love you." I hugged him tight I knew everything would be ok that we had so much to look for in the future. We weren't in any rush. I felt like I was fifteen again and Jacob reached down and kissed me pulling away with a smile on his face. "We have work to do if I'm going to be living with you here." He said and I kissed him again. I knew than that even the hope of us having a happily ever after was possible, but one thing was for sure the journey was not over yet.


End file.
